


Project Bloodlines

by Missing_Ninja_History



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Donghua)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Creed Au, Fang Rui be Flirting, Gen, lets be honest with ourselves here, minor Fang Rui everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missing_Ninja_History/pseuds/Missing_Ninja_History
Summary: This has plagued me for days, it must come out.





	Project Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Take my 2 hours of work

“What’s wrong with him?!” shouted a voice.

“I don’t know, I think it’s a reaction to the ancestor – we haven’t tested Ye Xiu yet,”

It sounded like whispers on the wind, faint and distracting, or was he under water with everything muffled? It felt like he was floating on the waves and in the air but he couldn’t open his eyes. Eventually the sounds disappeared until only silence remained.

He wanted to open his eyes but they were heavy; barely moving when he tried but there was something near him. A warm spot near his body, warmer than the rest of the place. It was odd, it was neither hot nor cold apart from that spot.

“Huh, so they finally figured it out?” said a different voice, older and raspy – like a smoker’s voice, like his own voice. “I wish you luck - I hope you have fun.”

Fun? But he had a job to do, didn’t he? He’s got to—

“Finally,” someone muttered. It was no longer hot or cold, an air conditioner was running in the background along with beeping. It was very noisy after the silence from before. There was a lounging chair under him? “Welcome back the living! We’re just going to check that you’re okay and this isn’t a reaction to the Animus. It’d be pretty bad for everyone if you were, we’d have to--”

“Guan Rongfei, that’s enough.” ordered another voice.

“Hey, can you open your eyes up? We need to check your eyesight as part of the routine test,” Guan Rongfei said. “Come on, hurry up.”

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked away the light that tried to blind him. “That’s good, really good. I thought that you did something to your sight for a moment there since you weren’t opening them.” _Guan Rongfei had glasses _he thought. Guan Rongfei was a rather unassuming person with faint bags around his eyes from staying up too much, a bit bony looking too. It was not what he expected from the other man, except it was. He had met Guan Rongfei before, multiple times even. Looking at the other person he also recognised him as Cui Li, the overseer of the project and his new boss. He had glasses too but it wasn't as much as a surprise to him as it was for Guan Rongfei. For some reason he expected that Guan Rongfei was different - not wearing glasses for one.

“You remember how you got here?”

“I volunteered,” he said before clarifying it despite his father telling him that he shouldn’t give more information than was asked. “Someone asked my father if they could let me take part in Project Bloodlines.” He didn’t volunteer. He was ordered by his father to take part in the project for the government, and hopefully make China stronger.

Guan Rongfei nodded distractedly, like he was following the beat of a song only he could hear. It made his hair fall into his face slightly. “Good, good. And your name, age and family members?”

“You need to check family members as well?”

“I just said it, didn’t I?” Guan Rongfei was a bit rude as well now that he thought about it. Guan Rongfei was always like that from the times they met as they prepared for the project. He remembered it but it felt like that he never met him before as well. It was confusing, disorientating, he was –

“Ye Qiu, I’m Ye Qiu. I’m 24 and I have four members in my family. My father, mother, and two younger siblings; Ye Xiu and Ye Liu. I guess there’s also me, so five in my family.”

“Good, that seems to check out. We’re going to get medical to check you over just in case as we try to figure out what’s wrong with the Animus. We’ll tell you to come back later.”

Ye Qiu nodded, his body on autopilot as he walked out the white doors of the room. Everything was white; futuristic. It looked like a spaceship or a high-tech hospital, and it kind of was a hospital – it was a private military hospital used for experiments that the Chinese Government would rather people not know about. Ye Qiu was pretty sure he saw a project that was trying to discover magic, _magic_. Sometimes he didn’t know what the government was doing with the funding but other times, other times he wish he didn’t.

Entering the medical wing a doctor was already waiting for him. He had short hair and a wide, mischievous grin. It was obvious that the man was talking to another staff member as he waited. The nurse, a pretty woman with long hair, just pointed to Ye Qiu before walking away again.

The doctor sighed before he turned around. “You’re here for the medical check?” he questioned before looking Ye Qiu up and down and smirking. “I think I could _definitely_ check you out,” he purred. Ye Qiu glared at him.

“The name’s Fang Rui, Doctor Fang Rui, and you are very handsome,”

“You’re an actual doctor?” questioned Ye Qiu as he could feel his eye wanting to twitch. He was half convinced that the guy – Fang Rui – was messing with him.

“Yep! Got my medical licence and everything, I could even show it to you in _private_ if you really want to see it,”

“What I want from you is to see if the Animus – you are qualified for Project Bloodlines, right?”

“Oh yeah, I’m qualified – Nothing is True thing, right?” said Fang Rui flippantly, waving his hand around in a dismissing gesture. Ye Qiu wanted to sigh but refrained from it since he was trained not to but it was definitely a near thing. “Just follow me to the room so we can actually examine you.”

“You won’t do anything weird?” asked Ye Qiu suspiciously.

“Nope, I know when I’ve been rejected – at least for today but if you end up in my office too much, I might suspect things, things like you find me handsome as well,” Fang Rui gave Ye Qiu a wink before turning away and heading towards a closed room. Ye Qiu had no choice but to follow him.

The hospital room was the same futuristic white spaceship that followed the entire base but ultimately looked like a hospital room. There was a desk with a computer, some medical books, an examination bed in the room, and Fang Rui’s medical degree hanging on a wall – the only decoration hanging to ruin the futuristic aesthetics.

“Lay down and I can get started,” said Fang Rui as he sat down at his desk looking very relaxed.

“Pardon me?”

“We have special scanners nowadays so I don’t actually need to touch you for the examination if you don’t want me to,” explained Fang Rui.

“See this button over here?” he pointed to a control panel imbedded in the desk. “This will help me scan you if you lay down, don’t worry you won’t get radiation poisoning from it,” joked Fang Rui, or at least Ye Qiu hoped he was.

Ye Qiu lay down again.

The examination bed was rather comfortable, it was firm but just soft enough that it didn’t feel like it was lined with bricks. Ye Qiu was actually exhausted truth be told, he arrived at the base in the morning but his father had spent all night reminding him various things; how the Chinese Assassin’s branch had either joined the Templars or died during the famines, how it was a great honour to serve the government, that should he screw up the project there was no way for him nor their family to survive – it was live or die from here on out. Whatever the Animus did to him didn’t help either, his brain is scrambled.

“Okay, just hold still,” Ye Qiu heard Fang Rui say but didn’t quite connect it to what _was_ said. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Within him something woke up, yawned and turned around again to sleep once more but it was enough, it always had been enough.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
